sidestories for Sephiroths Story
by Tearfulyandere
Summary: As the story progesses others will be added.. these are basically bits and pieces that would nto fit into the main story frame, but may be referred to later on in the game grins
1. the punishments of trying to be normal

The punishments of trying to be normal. There were no two ways about it, Sephiroth was in disgrace, sullen green eyes stared out through the glass, his expression like that of any other young boy being punished, sulky, his forehead creased by lines that went as deep as an old man about to breath his last. His crime? To be caught playing... yes Sephiroth had been playing outside, in the dirt. The professor had been furious, he was not supposed to go outside unless he was training, and rolling around on the hill laughing was definitely not training!  
  
Black-gloved hands hit his prison in vain, he hated being confined, pointless to call out, it was soundproof, unbreakable, especially to someone of his strength. This would supposedly teach him that to go against rules and regulations was not to be allowed, no matter what.  
  
Green eyes shimmered with unshed tears, stupid to cry when no one took any notice anyway, made you look weak, pitiful, and Sephiroth knew that if he were to survive he must be neither. He shivered slightly, not from cold but from a fear of what was to come, glancing up at the ceiling of his cell, aware of what could come from those air holes up there. He sat down, cross- legged and waited, it was all he was able to do at the moment.  
  
Sure enough a slow soft hissing started after what felt like hours, was probably only minutes but even this was long enough for the small child who hated to be trapped like this. He coughed slightly and looked up, no sign of anything but that meant nothing, something invaded his lungs, invaded his eyes, he cried out in alarm, he could not see! It was impossible to hear anything save for the soft persistent hiss coming from the ceiling! He shook his head in terror now.  
  
"No!"  
  
His voice sounded so small to his ears, he blinked his eyes rapidly, anything to take away the stinging, the blurred vision, everything seeming suddenly either larger or smaller than it should. Again he banged against the glass wall, harder this time, desperate to escape this new torture that had been thought up for him. Still the hiss continued, it felt as though his very skin was being torn off him piece by piece, millimetre by millimetre. His eyes closed tightly, still stinging, a sensation of dissolving in his mind.  
  
"please... stop!"  
  
He choked out, knowing already he would not be heard, and even if he were... it would not be acknowledged. Coughing and breathing out sharply, trying to expel whatever it was that was slowly but surely taking over his entire system. He doubled over, clutching his stomach with both hands, his expression no longer sulky, but one of a very real pain, true agony, he would have done anything to make this stop. Anything! Even if it had meant going down on hands and knees in front of the professor and begging his forgiveness for everything. Unable to escape he slowly began to edge towards the wall, unaware that he was even doing so, pressings against the glass, his lungs were so small now, not big enough to take even the tiniest of breaths. He gagged, once, twice, three times, trying not to let the final humiliation come to be, but even for him this was impossible, his body was fighting to survive, his eyes were bright against his eyelids, mako trying to recover everything that was hurting, everything that was wrong. He gagged again then threw up, sitting in the pool, sobbing piteously, it was all that was left to him, again he gagged, no longer knowing or caring who could see, or what would happen next, anything to make this stop! The hissing came to an end, although he had stopped hearing it a long time ago, the clear gas allowed out of the room via the air holes it had come in. The door to his prison opened, although he did not move, still curled up in the small pool, unable to move. He felt arms lift him out of the glass, a voice in the far off distance speaking coldly,  
  
"Clean it up... then put it in its room for the night, I do not think it will disobey again."  
  
He collapsed in the arms that held him, vaguely aware that when he came to properly he would be in his room, alone again, but at least he would not be trapped. 


	2. Angel of Fire Discovered

The angel of fire... "Come this way please..."  
  
A young boy looked up at the words spoken and nodded solemnly, his step was heavy and had a stranger looked at him it would have been easy to guess he did not like the idea of where he was going. Still he found his way albeit reluctantly into the room where the scientist was waiting.  
  
"Up now..."  
  
He nodded again and climbed up onto the table which always seemed like a mountain to him. Carefully he made his way up the rungs of the bed like table and lay down on it, staring up at the ceiling, his voice was a little high pitched as he spoke, his eyes showing just a touch of the fear he was experiencing,  
  
"can... we not do this tomorrow instead?... My head hurts so badly." The scientist frowned at the boy, causing him to cringe even as he lay,  
  
"Do not be foolish.. that would put my records out, I could not say I was testing regularly then..."  
  
The voice that spoke to him was calm, yet full of scorn,  
  
"besides... any headache you gain... is of your own making, and therefore, not relevant to the tests, kindly be so good as to not allow it to interfere..."  
  
The boy made a small noise that started from within his throat, a mixture between a whimper of misery and a sigh of resignation.  
  
"I understand... Professor..."  
  
All scientists, all carers were by now Professor, regardless of their usual status, he had swiftly learnt to call them so if he did not wish testing to continue for any longer than necessary. He bit down on his lip hard as the first of the needles were injected, and watched dejectedly as the green fluid slowly started to seep into the vial it was attached to. The scientist was not finished though,  
  
"For two years we have now been doing this procedure... why do you object now all of a sudden? Is it not enough that we feed you, cloth you, and give lessons with that ridiculous sword you use, not to mention the money we have had to pay to avoid law suits after that child you cold bloodedly slaughtered."  
  
The boy gazed at the scientist with hatred in his eyes  
  
"That thing... deserved everything he got... he wished to fear me... so I gave him something to fear... I can make anyone afraid if I want to."  
  
His tone filled with anger as he continued  
  
"I can kill anything too... at least I have been shown that..."  
  
The scientist nodded not really listening anymore,  
  
"I see... so how is it you have not yet managed to keep your promise?..."  
  
He laughed harshly at the boy's shocked expression.  
  
"Of course we know about that... you think anything you do is a secret in this place?! You have no secrets... we do not allow them. Understand?"  
  
The boy sighed gently and shrugged on the table, causing the needles to shake a little,  
  
"Yes.. I know how it is..."  
  
The scientist gave a bark of anger  
  
"Do NOT move! Are you stupid or something. You nearly upset the test..."  
  
The boy kept silent and did not move this time, although the loss of blood was starting to make him feel dizzy, still he said nothing. Once the needles were taken out, now he knew the bad part was to begin, silently the scientist took out a scalpel,  
  
"I am going to be fired today you know? It is all your fault as well you little brat... they are saying I am not firm enough with you, I am too lenient... well if I am going tomorrow... you are going to remember why..."  
  
He scowled at the boy and carefully tied him to the table, making sure he could not move from position, before inserting the scalpel deep into the boy's chest. The boy gave a yelp of true pain as the blade sliced deep into his skin letting the green liquid flow over him, he cried out loudly now  
  
"No, no! Let me go... I am warning you!"  
  
The scientist laughed joyfully,  
  
"Little brat... I will show you who is boss!"  
  
The boy sat up suddenly, the bonds that had tied him down breaking, his body glowing softly as he spoke, his tone now more deadly,  
  
"Mother says you should not have said that... Mother says she is the boss and you are not going to be fired... "  
  
He paused allowing a look of relief to cross the scientists face before adding in an even quieter tone  
  
"Mother says... you are going to die..."  
  
Without any further warning the boy's arm started changing, causing a look of pain to spread across his features, the cut on his chest vanished, making his skin flawless again. Masamune appeared in his left hand from nowhere... the wing his arm had become giving him the look of a fallen angel, his eyes glowing so much brighter, the angels voice was different yet the same as he spoke,  
  
"You should feel privileged to die in such a fashion... Not many get the chance... yet..."  
  
The angel smirked holding his hand out and engulfing not only the scientist but the very building itself in flames. The skin burnt off the scientists body all in one go, the skeleton turning into ashes, the laugh of one who was eternally young echoed in the room and around the outside as he rose higher through the ashes, only to drop down suddenly as the angel lost it's power. Sephiroth, continued to laugh as he walked through the flames, the sound of people burning and screaming as they burnt nearly music to his ears. Till he reached outside. There he suddenly looked back,  
  
"Mother! What have I done?!"  
  
He called out collapsing to the ground, curled up.  
  
"why... it is nothing he had not done before, not said before... how did I do that? It was not me!"  
  
He shivered miserably in the grass outside, staring at the building that had once been his testing block. 


	3. Experimentation

He entered the room silently, the familiar white walls there as always, the same old table with the scratches he had made as a very young child still visible on the thick metal top. The ceiling as always, seemed far too high to actually be there, a nightmare of red and black, the only thing he truly saw once attached to that torture machine.  
  
"Get on..."  
  
The voice was coldly clinical, something which Hojo looked for in all his helpers, the eyes unseeing as the young boy clambered tiredly up onto the table and lay down in the standard position.  
  
The standard position consisted of lying flat on his back, his arms held stiffly by his sides till he was given permission to relax, his feet shoulder width apart as flat against the table as he could get them. He had already learnt it was easier and far less painful to just obey, if he wished to struggle there were ways to make sure he regretted it. Even if he managed to escape from his prison there were always traps and guards willing to prevent him, either because they did not care or because they feared too much for their jobs not to...  
  
"Good..."  
  
The voice spoke almost soothingly, as he assumed the position without being told. Of course he knew who it was, but it was far easier to think of him in terms of a stranger. Then perhaps he could hope that it would never happen again. That tomorrow he would be rescued and never again have to stare up at that ceiling that must have been painted purely with the design to give a young boy nightmares.  
  
Mako green eyes shone with unshed tears, tears that would never fall onto pale white cheeks, but they were seen nonetheless and a sense of satisfaction could be felt emanating from the person who he wished had never existed.  
  
Straps held his wrists and ankles to the table; second smaller straps held his hands and feet in position. They had to make sure they were secure these days, he was getting too strong, the second to last time he had actually been able to free himself from the thin suede straps that rubbed so meanly against his already delicate skin.  
  
Cold metal was pressed against his forehead, metal clamps holding his eyelids open, forcing him to see what he did not want to see. His expression became blank, totally blank as he did his best to pretend he was not here, think of something else, anywhere else, his room, the library, the dining room, even the class room with all the other children, that brought on the rage.  
  
Ah yes the anger, that let him deal with everything, or so he had thought until stinging liquid was dropped into his eyes lightly, causing him to give hopeless impressions of blinking, the liquid feeling a little like an acid that burnt away at his iris'.  
  
A soft whimper escaped from the young boy's throat earning him a slap across a pale cheek, a red handprint leaving its mark brightly, Sephiroth gave a harsh laugh.  
  
"All this... and all you can do is hit me... you are worse than your so called experiments!"  
  
He cursed at the man standing above him, the liquid giving his eyes a brighter sheen than usual, making the mako bright enough to appear to burn.  
  
Sephiroth heard a nervous laugh, then more of the liquid was dropped onto his eyes, this time he gritted his teeth, he was not going to give the satisfaction, not a second time.  
  
The straps holding him down seemed to strain against his muscles as his entire body stiffened, then just as suddenly relaxed, his eyes seeming to stare up at the ceiling emotionlessly.  
  
The clamps against his eyelids seemed to be taken off the minute it happened, soft scribbling could be heard as Sephiroth gradually came to again, he had no need to ask what was being written down, he could almost recite word for word what it was...  
  
"Upon testing Subject 1seph lost consciousness upon fourth testing of liquid...."  
  
That was the only thing he could not know... what was the liquid that had stung him, but then it was not important that he knew that... he was merely an experiment, not actually of importance, how many times had he been told that?  
  
He kept quiet for as long as he could, not daring even to breath, until the assistant noted his pulse was going at its usual rate once more.  
  
Sephiroth could almost feel the smirk behind his closed eyes... but nothing was going to induce him to open them again... Cold metal sliced at his skin suddenly peeling it away to the muscle; he felt an almost unbearable urge to be sick which he swallowed down again.  
  
He knew what he would see... He had read books on this subject, he swallowed as the knife or some such device which he now knew it to be cut deeper still, as if it would reach his bone if it could. He closed his eyes tighter, causing the skin to wrinkle around them, making the assistant snigger slightly.  
  
Of course had he been a normal kid the authorities would have been notified by now, but he was not a normal kid... He was the one that they had all learnt to see as a robot or worse... certainly not alive, that would have meant they would have to deal with their conscience... and that might prove to be inconvenient.  
  
So he had been reduced to simply a number, only a series of letters, which meant nothing if he cried out in pain except another note to be hurriedly scribbled down. Sometimes he wondered if they were correct, if he was indeed imagining the pain he felt, the pure agony involved in all these testings.  
  
A piece of tissue from his muscle and vein being cut off with the knife brought him out of his thoughts, as he swallowed the cry that would have brought more laughing down again. The bone was chipped at lightly till a tiny piece came off... Of course, it would grow back again, that was his gift and his curse, it would never kill him, and if he lost consciousness they would simply wait till he came to again before continuing. After all they had plenty of time, he was going no where... Sometimes they went on well into the night.  
  
Even as his body was trembling with the sheer pain of everything though, it was healing, the bone re-growing so easily, the muscle and vein replacing what was taken with such speed it might never have been done had it not been for the dull ache in his right arm. Soon even that was gone nothing left but the memory, one more reason why they refused to believe it might actually hurt a being like him... it healed did it not? He was not normal therefore he obviously felt nothing...  
  
Through the darkness he could hear the sound of bone hitting glass... His bone, he knew also that the muscle and vein would be placed in their own little tubes also, the professor wished to see how they had grown, what would happen to them if left on their own, all sorts of things. It was thanks to the professor they were allowed to do nothing unless he was conscious... It seemed that the only way they could get an accurate reading was to see his reactions during the entire thing...  
  
Without compassion the straps were undone and the assistant left the room.  
  
Sephiroth slowly sat up, his body still trembling, still feeling as though he would throw up at any moment despite the fact the pain had long since left him. Now the room was empty Sephiroth was free to express his pain, was allowed to feel without being struck or experimented on further.  
  
"I wish I could kill them all... I hate them... I want to show them all what it is like to suffer..."  
  
His voice was filled with hate, and slowly, the ice within grew just that little bit further... the fire that burned with hatred burnt just a little more brightly, Sephiroth was being prepared to hate, and to destroy without caring who or what it was he destroyed... 


End file.
